Dragonborn Justice
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn, Barbaras and Odahviing end up in the Young Justice universe and join the team. No Flames and R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

Dragonborn Justice

A Skyrim/Young Justice crossover story.

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing and other adult themes.

A/N; hello everyone and welcome to another one my creations that has been cooking up in my noggin since I posted my Skyrim/JLU story and I've got a good one for you all today/night, it's a Skyrim/Young Justice story yes you heard correctly Young Justice crossed over with Skyrim.

The basic premise is that after the events of Dawnguard and Dragonborn, the Dovahkiin is helping Daedric familiar/dog Barbaras reunite with his master Clavicus Vile, Master of Insidious Wishes and Dark Promises and after reuniting Barbaras with his master, Clavicus stabs the Dragonborn in the back sending him into limbo where the Dragonborn will slowly go mad for a death that will never come, Barbaras jumps in after him. While there, five Daedra Princes that the Dovahkiin has had dealings with; Hircine, Azura, Malacath, Meridia and Nocturnal appear in front of him and save him from endless madness and after giving him a couple of goodies they send him where the Daedra can't go, the Young Justice universe, around the time Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin infiltrate Cadmus and find Superboy and then we'll go from there.

Also I'm making my Dragonborn around the age of sixteen or seventeen so he can be enrolled in Happy Harbour highschool and I've also set up a poll showing romantic potentials for the Dragonborn I haven't put M'gann Morzz/Miss Martian on the poll as I like how she is with Superboy but I have put Artemis on the poll as I dislike how Wally/Kid Flash treated her for the first few episodes she was introduced, I've also put Cheshire/Jade Nguyen on the poll just to stir shit up and it would be interesting to see how Artemis and Cheshire both become attracted to the Dragonborn and get into a competition over him, also on the poll I've put Supergirl and Power Girl on the poll to see how they would do and to see how I would bring them into the story as they both need a bit of love and plus Kid Flash would drool over them like the horny teenager he is.

I've also put Zatanna on the poll just to see how she would go in the interest of curiosity and I've put in Wonder Woman's younger sister Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia as the Wonder Woman in Young Justice came across to me as somewhat bitchy, confrontational and hypocritical when it came to sidekicks as she called Batman out on having a young protégé but in season 2/Invasion she had her own sidekick Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl and I figured that Wonder Woman's younger sister Donna Troy would be a good foil for her as from what I've seen in the comics, she's more open and friendlier and somewhat more flirtatious than her older sister and even got married and had a kid at one point.

Some parts of this story will be similar to Ranschaj's Skyrim/JLU story but still different, just want to clear that up right now.

But now, let's get on with the show.

Now we begin;

A thundering of hooves sounded out from deep in the snowy tundra and an immense midnight black horse with a white star on its head and silvery hooves aptly named Thunder galloped at a steady pace; astride the immense horse was an equally immense man who was more of a beast, if he could be called that.

He was garbed in black armour that had a demonic feel to it with glowing red filigree along some parts of the armour and a black helm with dark horns covered the man's head and clawed gauntlets gripped the reins of the horse. Two sword hilts poked over the shoulders of the immense man and had a demonic aesthetic look to them and both of them glowed slightly, one glowed a fiery red colour and the other glowed an electric blue.

Running alongside the horse was a dog, a brown-grey colour but its eyes gleamed with almost unnatural intelligence as it followed the man astride the horse.

Reaching the base of a mountain and saw the dank entrance of a cave, the man dismounted his horse and brought out a large battleaxe that had a slight green glow to it, signifying it was enchanted.

The man looked to the dog and said "Are you sure we should be doing this Barbaras?" he asked the dog as if it was a speaking being.

If anyone were to be passing by, they would swear that words were coming out of the dog's mouth, an almost nasal tone by the sound of it.

"_We might as well Dragon-boy, just remember; don't take any offers Clavicus gives to you otherwise you could seriously regret it"_ the dog Barbaras said and walked inside the glow of the cave, the immense man followed after him into the cave.

Walking past the corpses of extremely pale skinned elves and humans, both man and dog walked deeper into the cave and soon reached their destination; a large room with the large statue of what appeared to be a young boy and beside him was an empty space.

The man approached the statue and set the axe down in front of the statue and from nowhere in particular a voice sounded out from the statue, it sounded childish and petulant by the sound of it.

"Ah, you've returned my axe, good. Now Barbaras can re-join me at last… although…" the voice trailed off, for some reason the immense man didn't like the sound of that 'although' whatever it meant surely spelt trouble to the beast of a man.

"I could be convinced to let you keep that axe, if… you strike down Barbaras with it!" the childish voice said ruthlessly.

The man's golden amber eyes narrowed in his helmet and he replied loudly "Keep your axe Clavicus, I won't play executioner in your petty argument with your dog, so take back your axe and leave me out of it" he said coldly.

The dog Barbaras whined and said "_Don't antagonise him!"_ he warned but too late Clavicus Vile's statue shot out some lightning and it hit the beast of a man and engulfed him in purple flame.

The man grunted in pain and Clavicus's statue spoke once more "You would dare insult me!? Just for your defiance, I'll cast you into the abyss where you'll slowly go mad for a death that will never come!" Clavicus shouted and with a flash of purple flame a vortex engulfed the man and the man roared out his defiance as he was cast into the abyss.

Barbaras then galloped into the vortex shouting _"Hang on Dragon-boy! I'm comin!"_ he shouted, Clavicus spluttered his shock as his familiar that gave him the rest of his power followed in after the mortal who defied him. Soon after the vortex closed, leaving nothing behind.

_In the abyss…_

The immense man rolled around in the darkish purple void, floating aimlessly about when he was joined by Barbaras who floated up beside him and said _"Didn't I warn you not to antagonise Clavicus?" _he asked.

"You said not to take any offers Clavicus offered me, I was merely being honest" the man said defensively, the dog gave a huff and replied _"Could be worse I suppose. We could be in one of the other Daedric Princes' realms"_ he remarked.

"Hmm, suppose, but I've done nicely by some of the Daedric Princes I've encountered" the man replied as he just floated aimlessly.

"_Really? Like who?"_ Barbaras asked.

"Hircine for example, I'm a werewolf if you hadn't noticed" the man said.

"_I knew that by looking at ya, but I don't think Hircine would come rescue you, let alone me"_ Barbaras said.

"I suppose not, but when I cast a Glenmoril witch's head into the flame of Ysgramor to rid myself of lycanthropy, Hircine spoke to me and said that he did not wish for me to be rid of the beast blood, he removed the curse but not the wolf" the man said.

"_Whaddya mean?"_ Barbaras asked as he rolled around in the void and looked at the man.

"When Hircine spoke to me, he said that the Glenmoril Witches hadn't truly acted under his authority and when I became a werewolf, Hircine said that I was the greatest hunter Nirn had seen in generations and he charged me to find a man by the name of Sindig who had angered him in some way" the man explained.

"_So you went and killed this Sindig guy and then what?"_ Barbaras asked.

"Not quite, I found that Sindig was an innocent man who was trying to control the beast blood he had by wearing Hircine's ring but the ring was cursed and made him turn into his beast form randomly and when Hircine called upon the Great Hunt to kill Sindig, I chose to side with Sindig and protect him from Hircine's hunters; after the last of the hunters were dispatched Hircine spoke to me again and while I thought I had angered him, he was merely pleased that the Hunt had been fulfilled and removed the curse of the ring" the man explained.

"_Interesting, what else did Hircine do?"_ Barbaras asked.

"Hircine then said that he had made me his champion" the man said.

Barbaras then said _"So you worship Hircine? Is that it?"_ he asked.

The man gave a short laugh and replied "No I don't worship Hircine, I've always held firm in the belief of the Divines, despite the dealings I've had with you Daedra" he said.

Barbaras gave a sigh and then asked _"So what do I call ya anyway? After all we could be stuck here a long time, so we might as well get to know each other"_ Barbaras reasoned.

"I don't have a name, I didn't have parents either, I was an orphan and after I came to Skyrim and learnt I was Dragonborn, everybody started calling me Dragonborn, and that's what I've been called ever since, though others have called me other names, not many were complimentary" the Dragonborn remarked offhandedly as if it were no consequence.

"_What other names have people called you?"_ Barbaras asked as he looked at the Dragonborn curiously.

"My allies the Stormcloaks called me various names such as Ice-veins, Bone-breaker, Ice-hammer and the most recent of which was Stormblade, my enemies the Imperial Legion and the Thalmor called me the monster or the Ripper for I charged in and tore apart their soldiers, to my fellow Companion members I was called Harbinger, to the mages of Winterhold College I was called Arch-mage, to the Thieves Guild I was the Nightingale or the Guild Master and to others I was called 'hero' but others I was a monster" the Dragonborn said.

"_Sounds like an interesting life you've had so far Dragonborn"_ Barbaras remarked.

"I suppose, but now it looks like we're stuck here, I don't suppose you can go back, am I correct?" the Dragonborn asked.

"_If I were with Clavicus and at my full strength, I could but no, not even for me"_ Barbaras replied.

"Then why did you come in after me?" the Dovahkiin asked perplexed at why the Daedric familiar would go after him.

"_After what Clavicus pulled on you when you were trying to get me and him back together, I've kinda had it with him, I'm probably better off sticking with you"_ Barbaras replied.

The Dragonborn gave an "hmmm" and just floated aimlessly about in the void, when suddenly five points of light appeared in front of him and Barbaras.

The lights then transformed into aspects the Dragonborn recognised easily enough; one light transformed into the aspect of Malacath the Creator of Curses a fierce looking Orc, the second light turned into a beautiful woman holding a ball of light in her hands, Meridia, the third light turned into a beautiful woman with a nightingale bird on her shoulder, Nocturnal, the fourth light turned into a beautiful woman wearing a wreath of flowers about her head, Azura and the final light turned into a man wearing fur armour and a stag headdress, Hircine.

Hircine spoke his voice wild and bestial **"Champion, it is good to see you"** the Prince said in his most polite friendly voice.

"Lord Hircine, what brings you to this void?" the Dragonborn asked.

Azura answered _"We wish to save you Dragonborn, from this accursed nexus of time and space"_ she said gently as she brought herself close to the mortal warrior and laid her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Well if you haven't noticed milady, I was kinda sent here by one of your brothers" the warrior said lamely. Malacath growled, Hircine bared his teeth and Azura, Meridia and Nocturnal frowned.

Nocturnal then spoke "We know of what Clavicus did to you and rest assured we will make him pay for his crime but for now we must rescue you from your predicament" she said as she floated near the Dragonborn.

"Why? I thought you would relish seeing a mortal suffer in madness" the Dragonborn said.

Malacath then spoke in his harsh grating voice **"We may have no real love for mortals, but you are worthy and you have done honourably by us, you did not seek to cheat us and for that we are grateful. So we will help you by sending you to another dimension away from this place and our brethren"** Malacath said.

Meridia then spoke "_**This new realm we will be sending you to is where you will thrive among warriors with great power and where we Daedra won't be able to interfere but first we have some gifts for you"**_ she said.

Malacath was the first to give his gift; his gift was a set of gauntlets, they were pitch black in colour and spikes sticking out of the knuckles and sides. Malacath then said **"I have crafted these gauntlets for you, for you have proven yourself worthy to call yourself a warrior, use them well mortal, use them well" **he said.

Azura was next; she surprised the Dragonborn by giving him a gentle kiss to the lips, he felt a tingle pass through him and Azura then said _"My gift to you is my blessing and that you may keep my star to use and I've given it the power to hold black souls as well as animal souls, I hope whenever you look out at the dawn and dusk, you will remember me"_ she said and gave the Dragonborn another kiss to the lips.

Nocturnal was next "You may keep the power of the Nightingale warrior and the armour & weapons as well, also I grant to you an amulet of luck, put it to good use my little bird" she said and surprised the Dragonborn by giving him a kiss to the lips, same as Azura, when she pulled away a small amulet of a nightingale hung around the Dragonborn's neck.

Meridia then spoke _**"You may keep Dawnbreaker, and take this bottle of pure light use it to bring light to those who have none"**_ she said and gave the warrior a kiss to the lips, when she pulled away a bottle of light was in his hand.

Hircine was last **"Champion, this is no easy thing I do, but I release the claim I have on your soul, you may keep the wolf and I also want you to have this"** Hircine said and drew from his waist a sword; it was very well-made, a silvery blade with black grooves along it, the handle was black leather and the pommel was in the shape of a wolf baring its teeth and its eyes were two little rubies.

Hircine said **"I grant to you my Claw, use it to hunt down your opponents and slay them with it"** he said, the warrior took the blade and gave it an experimental swing and said "Thank you, I won't forget this" he said.

But then he realised "Wait, what about Barbaras? He tried to help me" he said looking to his furry Daedra friend.

Nocturnal replied "I think Clavicus being separated from the familiar who gives him power will be a great punishment to him, Barbaras will go with you, now it is time" she said.

And the five Daedra Princes then raised their hands and light shot out from them and the Dragonborn and Barbaras were hit by the light and blinked out of the void completely to who knows where.

_Meanwhile in an underground facility…_

Four young male individuals were running along a corridor with strange whitish-grey skinned creatures running after them.

One boy with strong features and dark hair wearing a white body suit with a red S on his chest felt a voice talking to him in his head _"Turn left"_

"Left!" the boy shouted and the group of boys turned down a corridor, again the voice in the boy's head spoke to him again _"Turn right"_ the voice said.

"Right!" the boy shouted and the group turned in the direction the boy said only to end up at a dead-end.

The second boy with orange hair and wearing a combination of yellow and red then said "Great directions Supey, you trying to get us re-podded?" he asked sarcastically.

"No… I don't understand" 'Supey' replied.

Suddenly a bright light filled the corridor and after the light subsided, standing in front of the boys was an immense man wearing dark armour that had a demonic look to it and weapons hung on his back and there was a dog beside him.

"Great! Another of the freak-show" the yellow and red clad boy cried, the immense man looked at the four boys and asked

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me what in the name of Oblivion is going on here?" the man asked his voice was deep and gravelly.

One of the boys stepped forward; he had darkish skin with a buzz cut of blonde hair and wearing red and black said "Are you with Cadmus?" he asked.

The immense man asked perplexed "What's Cadmus?" he asked curiously.

One of the other boys wearing a combination of red, yellow and black wearing a black domino mask with white eye lenses and sporting an R on his left breast shouted "No time for introductions, we have to get out of here now!" he shouted as he kicked open a nearby vent until the white clad boy stopped him.

"Wait, they're in the vents" he said, the mask wearing boy then activated a device unlike anything the armoured man had seen and said "I hacked the motion sensors, they won't be able to find us now" he said and proceeded to crawl into the vent.

The dark skinned boy then looked at the armoured man and dog and said to them "My friend, I don't know who you are, but it would be best if you came with us and helped us escape this facility" he said, the armoured man looked at the boy and replied

"Very well, Barbaras and I will go with you and help you escape but afterwards I'd like an explanation as to where I am" the warrior said, the boy nodded and proceeded to follow his friends into the air vent.

Following the group of boys, the warrior and his dog found themselves in an open corridor and the yellow and red boy said "Great now I've got room to move" he said excitedly and he lowered the goggles on his forehead to cover his eyes and what surprised the warrior was when the boy ran at a speed that didn't seem human at all and ran up a stairway knocking down strange looking creatures.

The yellow and red clad boy was speeding along and suddenly red lights flared and alarms sounded out and a big door started to close between the boy and freedom

"Aw crud" the boy muttered and before he could stop himself, he slammed into the large door.

The rest of the group had caught up with them, the blonde haired boy then stated "They've cut us off from the street" he stated.

The yellow and red clad boy replied "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed" he muttered sarcastically.

The blonde haired boy and the dark haired boy tried to pry open the door but to no avail.

The smaller boy was tapping away at the glowing object on his left wrist and cried out "I can't hack this fast enough!" The boy turned and saw a herd of white skinned creatures "This way!" he cried leading the group down a corridor only to run into a bigger herd of creatures led by a man wearing gold armour.

Small white creatures leapt out and their horns glowed red and the boys and the warrior fell unconscious minus the white clad boy.

"You…" the boy said.

A voice in his head replied _"Yes, I set the fire that lured your new friends here into Cadmus; and woke them when they were in danger…"_ the voice said.

"…_And guided me. Why?"_ the boy thought in his head.

The voice replied _"because you are our last hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom"_ the voice said.

The small white creature on the gold clad man's shoulder jumped off "What? What's going on?" the man groaned, rubbing his head. The others began to regain consciousness.

"_What will you choose brother?"_

The white clad boy declared "I choose… freedom!" he shouted.

The blonde haired boy spoke "Guardian?" he said, directing this to the gold armoured man.

Guardian replied "Go, I'll deal with Desmond" he said resolutely.

Another voice interrupted "I think not. You kids have caused me enough trouble today. Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore that order. May the Father of Understanding guide me" a man with long brown hair in a white coat said holding a small vial of blue liquid, he then unscrewed the lid and downed the liquid in one go.

He started groaning as his body started to undergo a transformation; he grew to ten times his size bursting out of his clothing, his skin turned grey and rocklike and there were remnants of human skin left on the former human's body from the change.

The warrior's eyes widened and he growled and drew the two swords from his back and gave them a twirl.

Guardian moved to attack but was swatted aside, the white clad boy leapt a superhuman leap and landed a couple of heavy blows to the creature now known as Blockbuster's face before the creature grabbed him and threw him through the ceiling and leapt up after him.

The mask wearing boy said "Well that's one way to burst through the ceiling" he said before firing off a cable and following up after Blockbuster, the blonde haired boy, the speedster and the warrior and the dog followed up after them.

Once they made it up to the upper level, Blockbuster threw the white clad boy into the dark skinned blonde haired boy, sending them flying back.

The warrior drew his demonic looking swords and charged forward to meet Blockbuster; the creature roared and swung its rocklike fist at the warrior when the warrior shouted some strange words that sounded Nordic

"**FUS RO DAH!"**

Blockbuster was flung back a good ten feet, the four boys looked at the warrior in shock, the speedster of them asked out loud "How did you do that?!" he shouted.

The warrior replied to him without looking over his shoulder "Just a little use of the Thu'um, get ready, this beast won't go down without a fight" he growled and gave his swords a twirl.

Blockbuster got back and roared charging forward towards the one who flung him back so far.

The white clad boy made a superhuman leap and landed a punch on Blockbuster but was knocked aside, the speedster of the group raced towards Blockbuster and when the monster tried to slam its fist into him, he slid in-between the creature's legs, the white clad boy and the blonde boy both punched him with all their might and the creature fell backwards tripped over by the speedster.

"Learned that one in kindergarten" the speedster quipped, the youngest of the boys leapt over him and threw some strange projectiles which had no effect on Blockbuster.

The warrior sheathed his two swords and prepared a lightning spell in his left hand and a fire spell in his right, the blonde haired boy noticed and said "You can use magic?" he asked.

"Fight now, talk later" the warrior replied, the blonde haired boy drew some strange looking handles from his back that controlled water and formed blades out of the water which amazed the warrior but he brushed that off and readied himself to fight Blockbuster.

The warrior's dog appeared and amazingly spoke _"Hey Dragonborn, Whaddya want me to do?"_ the dog asked which amazed the blonde haired boy who was openly staring at the dog and he shouted "Your dog can talk?!" he said incredulously.

The warrior now identified as Dragonborn spoke to the dog "Keep this Blockbuster monster occupied while I take him from behind Barbaras" he said, Barbaras barked and galloped off to do his task.

Barbaras ran up to Blockbuster who was getting up and started to bite into the monster's leg, Blockbuster growled his annoyance and tried to swat the dog aside but Barbaras nimbly jumped away and started to bait Blockbuster.

The Dragonborn then charged his two spells and aimed them at Blockbuster's head; as Blockbuster stood still for a just a fraction of a second too long, he released his two spells, a lightning bolt and a fireball soared towards Blockbuster and hit him square in the back of the head, electrifying him and setting his head alight.

Blockbuster roared his rage and looked around to see where the attack came, the white clad boy took the time to charge forward and tackle Blockbuster, punching the creature repetitively in the head.

The mask wearing boy then shouted "This isn't working, we need a plan, any ideas?" he shouted as Blockbuster wrestled the white clad boy.

The Dragonborn looked around and saw that the pillars looked weak and he shouted "The pillars! We can make the ceiling collapse onto the creature!" he shouted pointing to them.

The boy looked at the pillars and said "Good plan, tell the others! I'll get it set up!" he shouted and ran off setting explosives at the pillars.

The Dragonborn then told the plan to the speedster and the blonde haired boy "Speedy one, distract the monster and lure it to the centre of the room and keep it there until we can get the ceiling to collapse on top of it" he said.

"On it dude!" the speedster shouted and raced over to Blockbuster and punched the creature in the face, gaining the creature's attention.

The Dragonborn, the white clad boy, the blonde haired boy and the boy with the mask then smashed the pillars holding up the ceiling, the blonde haired boy sprayed water onto the ground making the speedster used it to slide to a stop where the masked boy had marked an X on the ground and as soon as Blockbuster was close enough to him, the white clad boy leapt out from behind him and punched Blockbuster into the ground, the blonde haired then created lightning and shot it into the water which carried it to Blockbuster electrifying him.

"We need to move!" the masked boy shouted and the Dragonborn looked up and saw small devices begin beeping; realising what they were, made the Dragonborn and Barbaras move out of the way, the white clad boy grabbed him and Barbaras and covered them with his body as the ceiling then collapsed on top of them and Blockbuster.

After the dust settled, the white clad boy and the blonde haired boy pushed away the rubble on top of them and the rest of the group got up slowly.

"We, we did it" the blonde haired boy stated.

"Was… there ever any doubt?" the mask wearing boy said as he high fived the speedster but both soon clutched their ribs in pain.

The white clad boy walked over to the unconscious Blockbuster.

"See? The moon" the speedy one said directing the white clad boy's attention to the moon as he soon looked at the moon hanging in the air.

Something really caught the attention of the Dragonborn as he too looked at the moon; a man wearing red and blue armour with a red cape was flying without any visible means of support and landed in front of them; more people wearing strange armour landed behind him.

"Wow and Superman, boy do we keep our promises" the speedster said.

The white clad boy walked over to Superman and showed him the red S on his chest with a smile on his face causing the adult's eyes widen. The boy's smile quickly faded as he saw the serious expression on Superman's face.

A man wearing black and a cowl with ears then said "Is that what I think it is?" he asked in a deep harsh baritone.

The speedster then said "Uh, he doesn't like being called an 'it'" he said warningly.

"I'm Superman's clone" the white clad boy declared, causing the rest of the adult to stare in shock.

The dark cowled man then spoke to the teenagers "Start talking"

As the four teenagers started to explain their explanation soon came to the Dragonborn and his dog.

The dark cowled man then looked at the Dragonborn and asked "And you what's your story in all this?" he asked, his voice harsh and grating; if this was meant to intimidate the warrior it failed as the Dragonborn had faced many horrors and witnessed many fantastical things in his world so the sight of a man wearing a black cowl with ears/horns was hardly threatening.

"I was in a void where some Daedric Princes rescued me and sent me here and things just went from there" the warrior replied giving one of his swords an idle twirl.

"Care to explain?" the cowled man asked his voice now harsher and more deep as if in competition with the warrior's own naturally deep and gravelly voice.

"I could but it would take a long time to explain" the Dragonborn replied.

A blonde haired man wearing orange and green armour then asked the Dragonborn "Can you at least tell us your name?" he asked, his voice reasonable yet commanding at the same time.

The warrior just looked at the blonde haired and replied "Most just call me Dragonborn" he said.

A man wearing red all over his body except his mouth asked "Dragonborn? Is that your name or a title of nobility?" he asked his voice more friendly and open.

The Dragonborn looked at the man and replied "If you mean the name I was given at birth then I don't have one but the title Dragonborn refers to a power that I was born with and it grants me very little sway in politics other than with dragons" he replied.

The adults and the four teenagers then groaned before they could stop themselves.

The dark armoured man turned to the youngsters and said "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels but let's get one thing straight…" he said.

The clad man interrupted by saying "You should've called" he said reproachfully.

The dark clad man then spoke "End results; we're not happy, you hacked League computers, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing it again" the man said with finality.

"We did good work here tonight: the kind you trained us for" the blonde haired boy said.

The blonde haired, orange clad man spoke with authority spoke "Aqualad, stand down" he said firmly.

"I am sorry my king, but no. Tonight, together on our own, we forged something powerful and important" Aqualad said.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you…" the red clad man began.

"The four of us" the yellow clad interrupted "And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" the mask wearing boy asked.

The white clad boy then spoke up angrily "Why let them tell us what to do? Either get on board, or get out of the way!" he said, clearly he didn't like being given orders, the Dragonborn could smell the anger coming off the boy, he had great strength and coupled with that temperament, it could spell trouble, the Dragonborn would have to watch him and prepare for a fight should it come to it.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

_A week later…_

"This cave was the original Justice League headquarters, we're calling it into service since you're all determined to fight the good fight but you'll do it on League terms" Batman said.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary will handle training and I will deploy you missions" Batman finished as the red robot and the blonde bombshell entered the room.

"Real missions?" his protégé, Robin, asked.

"Yes but covert" Batman replied.

The Flash then spoke "The League will handle the obvious stuff that's why we have these big targets on our chests" he said pointing to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus has proven that the bad guys are getting smarter and we need a team that can operate on the sly" Aqualad's mentor Aquaman said.

"The six of you will be a team" Batman said.

"Cool… wait six?" Robin asked.

Everyone turned and saw the Martian Manhunter entering the cave with a young green skinned girl similar to his appearance.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece; Miss Martian" Batman said.

Miss Martian spoke "Hi" she said nervously.

"Liking this gig more by the minute" the Flash's protégé said "Welcome to the team, I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin, Aqualad and Superboy" he said pointing to each one in turn.

"It's cool if you forget our names" he added.

"I feel honoured to be included" Miss Martian replied, everyone walked over to introduce themselves bar Superboy.

"Hey Superboy! Come over here and meet Miss Martian" Robin shouted to him.

Just as Superboy walked over to Miss Martian, her shirt went from white to black to match his black shirt.

"I like your shirt" she said shyly, which made Superboy smile slightly and Robin elbowed him and smiled at him.

"Today is the day" Aqualad said smiling.

"Wait! There are only five of us, who's the sixth?" Robin asked.

Suddenly a thundering galloping was heard and in a bright flash of light, the immense beast of a man entered the cave astride an equally immense horse and a grey-brown dog followed after them; the horse reared on its hind legs and gave an ear splitting whinny.

"Miss me?" the Dragonborn asked as the horse settled its front hooves back down onto the ground.

"Dragonborn, you've come to join the team?" Aqualad asked as the warrior dismounted from his enormous horse.

"Yes I have, your hardly threatening friend Batman here, asked me to join this team of yours as soon as a I gave an explanation as to who I am" the Dragonborn said.

"And I assume you're about to tell us, am I correct?" Black Canary asked as she eyed the immense warrior from head to toe.

The Dragonborn then undid the strap of his helmet and pulled it off to reveal his face; he had a pale strong looking face and long dark unkempt hair and a short dark beard despite the fact he looked sixteen and he had many scars adorning his face and he had amber yellow eyes that seemed to be like lasers boring right through everyone.

As the Dragonborn held his helmet loosely by his side, he asked "How much time do we have? It's quite a long tale" he said.

"I'd say we have all day" Kid Flash said eagerly as he looked at the warrior, trying to hold back the spike of fear as he looked at the Dragonborn.

The others looked equally eager for the warrior's story, even Batman look interested and so the Dragonborn bade them to sit as it would be a long tale to tell.

The Dragonborn first started by telling them why he had no real name; he had been born an orphan lying by his dead parents near Bruma after a bandit attack and since no-one knew his parents, the warrior was put into an orphanage and at the age of thirteen, he was cast back out onto the streets to fend for himself, Black Canary's mouth opened slightly aghast and hers and Miss Martian's eyes filled with pity and all the males in the room smelled of the same sadness, as if he needed their pity.

When the Dragonborn was old enough he decided to head to his homeland of Skyrim as he was a Nord by heritage, and he gave a brief explanation of the races of Tamriel from the Mer, human and Beast races much to the disbelief of those in the room but they had no way to disprove otherwise.

The warrior seemed to have a dramatic flair as he told of his near execution and escape from a dragon attack and everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats as he told his tale.

He next told of how he learned he was Dragonborn by telling them how he slayed his first dragon and absorbing its soul and learning the power of the Thu'um. Robin put his hand up.

"Yes, what is it?" the warrior asked.

"What's the Thu'um?" Robin asked.

"The Thu'um, or the Voice is the words of power, the tongue of dragons and I can use the Thu'um in the form of Shouts which have many functions" the Dragonborn explained.

"Like that shout you used on Blockbuster right?" Kid Flash asked.

"Correct" the warrior replied.

"How many Shouts are there?" Batman asked, mentally preparing to catalogue how many words of power there were.

"Thousands, too many to count" the Dragonborn replied simply.

"Can anyone be taught how to use the Thu'um?" Aqualad asked.

"Not really, it takes years for an ordinary person to learn even a single part of a Shout, for you see, each Shout is made up of three Words of Power and it can take years of study and meditation to learn even one word" the warrior explained.

"How many shouts do you know?" Black Canary asked curiously.

"Over twenty-seven so far" the warrior replied as if it were no consequence, everyone's eyes bugged out.

Kid Flash was the first to start moving his mouth "But I thought you said it took years to learn even one Word" he said.

"Because I'm Dragonborn, I'm gifted with the power to absorb dragon souls to learn shouts in an instant" the Dragonborn replied.

"And how do you absorb dragon souls?" Robin asked.

"By killing a dragon of course" the warrior noncommittally, everyone gasped at the implication of that.

"And what's to stop you from killing civilians?" Batman asked almost angrily.

"I won't, not unless they try to kill me first" the warrior equally.

Black Canary interrupted before Batman could push the warrior into action "Look we're just concerned; there's no room for killing in this world" she explained, the Dragonborn gave a snort and said

"There will always be those who kill, mankind's lust for war is only matched by our ingenuity to find new and exciting ways to kill each other, I only kill when necessary I'm not a blood thirsty monster looking to kill others but neither am I afraid to kill those who continue to cause mayhem and destruction for petty and selfish gain" the warrior said.

The warrior then explained the return of the dragon-god Alduin and his defeat at the Dragonborn's hands and then joining the Stormcloaks to fight for Skyrim's freedom and taking the fight to the Thalmor agents in Skyrim and driving them out.

The warrior then explained how he joined the Companions; he intentionally left out the part of how he became a werewolf and becoming Hircine's Champion.

Batman was observing the warrior closely, the way he talked about the Companions, Batman felt that the warrior was hiding something but that could wait for a later date.

Other stories followed, such as joining the Dawnguard and facing Miraak the First Dragonborn in Apocrypha.

After the story telling was over, Batman then said "You said that you personally know a dragon and that you could summon him; could you do that here?" he asked, the warrior looked thoughtful and replied "I'm not sure, we would have to do it outside, you might want to cover your ears, this summoning shout will be quite loud" he said and left the cave heading outside, everyone else followed him.

As soon as the group was outside, the Dragonborn took a breath and shouted

"**OD AH VIING!"**

The loudest thunderclap Happy Harbour had ever seen shook the very air and made everyone tremble as they felt how much power those words held.

_In the wilds of Skyrim…_

Odahviing was resting on a perch in the mountains, enjoying a goat he was chewing on when he felt a shout summoning him, only one had the right to summon him and he had been missing for months.

Searching for where the summons had come, the ruby dragon smiled inwardly, the shout was resonating from within Mundus but not in Nirn, many dragons had fled to other realms to escape the wars with mortals and the trouble was that the Elder Scrolls prevented you from getting into Nirn.

Flapping his wings, Odahviing bade farewell to the land he had called home for centuries and with a shout, a blue portal opened and he flew through it.

_Back at Mount Justice…_

Everyone uncovered their ears and looked at the Dragonborn who turned to shrug and was about to speak when a distant roar caught their attention.

Batman saw a distant speck on the horizon, as it got closer batman saw what it was; a ruby red dragon flying at speeds that would be rated sub-sonic, Batman ran a calculation in his head and found it biologically impossible, he grumbled internally _magic_ their new friend reeked of magic, what was next? Their new friend was a werewolf as well, having no idea how close he was to the mark.

Soon the ruby red dragon landed in front of them with a ripple of air and hardly a sound, the beast was truly a master of flight and it surprised everyone bar the Dragonborn when it spoke in English with a maw that would allow no such thing.

"DREM YOL LOHK Dovahkiin, it is good to see you again" the dragon said.

"It can talk!" Kid Flash shouted.

The dragon turned its dark eyes to the red head and rumbled which made the boy nervous as he thought that the dragon was eyeing him for an easy meal.

"Greetings Odahviing, I was just explaining my story to everyone here and I happened to mention you" the Dragonborn said, speaking to his oldest friend.

"I am flattered Dovahkiin, but I see you have entered in the lands outside of the KEL, may I ask how you came to be here?" Odahviing asked.

"I insulted Clavicus Vile and he sent me to a void where some Daedric Princes rescued me by sending me here along with Barbaras here" the Dragonborn explained motioning to the dog beside him who surprised everyone by speaking.

"_Hello Odahviing, it's been a while since I've last seen a dragon and I've never seen one that could be summoned"_ the dog said.

Miss Martian shouted "Your dog can talk?!" she shouted in disbelief, Barbaras turned to look at her condescendingly and replied _"Of course I can talk, my friend here can shoot lightning out of his hands, has a dragon for a friend and is a werewolf, and you can't believe I can talk?"_ he asked.

"Werewolf?!" Robin shouted looking at the Dragonborn with fear from behind his sunglasses.

"Barbaras…" the Dragonborn growled at the dog, Barbaras whined and replied _"Sorry, should've kept my trap shut"_ he said apologetically.

"Care to explain how you became a werewolf?" Batman asked his voice tight and fists clenched.

"It's another long tale, one I would rather not get into but you don't have to worry about me turning into one on a full moon, because I can control my transformations" the Dragonborn replied.

"I'm sure" Batman replied, but he was mentally coming up with plans to buy silver bullets to take down werewolves.

Another long explanation of how Odahviing met the Dragonborn ensued and it was soon dusk and Batman called everything to a halt.

"I think explanations are at an end for now; we need to sort two things out" Batman said.

"Like what?" the Dragonborn asked.

"You need a name and a purpose now that you're stuck here" batman replied.

"Things are gonna definitely get weird from here on in" Kid Flash said as they all entered the Cave with Odahviing plodding along beside them awkwardly.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonborn Justice Chapter 2

Fan mail;

Tormound: I know Batman has a no killing rule, but it doesn't' stop him making a contingency plan to take down members of the League as evidenced in the DC comics Tower of babel arc and the DC animated movie Justice League: Doom where Batman had plans to take down the Justice League in case they became too powerful.

Father L: Thanks for the review mate, it's a shame that your Halo/Young Justice fic isn't gonna be put up for a while but it will be worth seeing what you can come up with to take in a new direction.

LoneFox123: Yeah… I was kinda without internet for a few days so sorry about messing Barbas's name up but rest assured I will correct that comedy of errors.

That's all the relevant fan mail for now, if there are any more by the time I finish this chapter I'll get to them. Also I want to tell you all of an idea brewing in my head; it's a multi crossover involving Skyrim, Buffy, Highlander, the Ocean movies, Justice League, Hercules and Xena story where after Buffy encounters a dragon during patrol, she and the Scoobies learn that dragons are returning to the world of mortals and have to find the Dragonborn who is the destined dragon-slayer meanwhile the Amazons learn that the dragons are returning and a certain princess goes out into man's world to find the Dragonborn.

For the story I've made the Dragonborn female and based her off South African Victoria's Secret Angel Candice Swanepoel and while this is not true about Candice in real life, I've made her bisexual in the story and I've set up a poll showing potentials, so far Wonder Woman has taken the lead with Aela the Huntress in second place.

Anyways, enough with author notes, it's time we got this show on the road.

Now we begin;

It had been a week and M'gann, Superboy and the Dragonborn and his Nirnian companions had settled into Mount Justice easily enough, the Dragonborn had been impressed by the technology of this realm and had put in a few requests that would help him acclimatise to his new surroundings, such as installing a working forge and smelter so he could forge arms and armour, an alchemy lab so he could mix his various potions and he personally installed the enchanting table himself as he was the only one familiar with runic symbols used to enchant.

Today all of the Team was in Mount Justice and they were waiting on the arrival of one of their mentors, they were dressed casually as was the Dragonborn, he smiled as he remembered of how Batman asked if he had any money he could use; the five thousand and three-hundred and fifty-six gold pieces almost spilled out of the bag as he brought it out, nearly making everyone's jaws drop to the floor.

The Dragonborn had been confused by their reactions until he was told how much gold was worth in this realm, when he was told that he decided to bring out some gold ingot bars he had stored in Thunder's larger than they should be saddle bags as well as a good sized bag of precious gems.

Apparently, the warrior's meagre Tamriel fortune made him a multi-millionaire, almost bordering on the one hundred million dollar mark, not that he used it for much, just to buy some essentials, such as civilian clothing and to pay for tuition at Happy Harbour highschool that he was set to start in a couple of months' time.

Then came an argument about the Dragonborn's beard and hair, he was asked to shave his beard and cut his hair so he would fit in among his fellow teenagers, which made the Dovahkiin grimace as he looked at the shaving tool and scissors with a sour expression.

He had grown that beard for months and it helped keep him warm during the cold nights in Skyrim but he grudgingly shaved his beard and cut his long hair until he now resembled a sixteen year old boy, albeit one of immense height and muscle mass and numerous scars earned in battle, the Dragonborn remembered the blush that adorned Black Canary's cheeks as she looked at his clean shaven face, though he couldn't think why.

Robin spoke up as they were in the main area of Mount Justice, "Is he here?" he asked.

"What did he say?" Wally asked excitedly.

"I believe he's arriving right now" Kaldur said.

Wally then said "Well what are we waiting for?" he said and raced towards the entrance of the cave with the others following.

Just as they arrived at the entrance, Red Tornado landed in front of them.

"Red Tornado!" Wally said, clearly excited about the android's arrival.

"Greetings, is there any reason why you've intercepted me outside the cave?" Tornado asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us" Kaldur said.

Tornado looked at Aquaman's protégé and replied "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" he said.

Wally spoke up "But it's been over a week and nothing's come up" he said.

"You will be tested in time, for now familiarise yourselves with each other and the cave" Tornado replied as he proceeded inside the cave.

"This is a team, not a social club" Kaldur said with restrained and contained anger.

"Socialising is essential for team building; you will be tested soon enough" Tornado spoke over his shoulder as he entered the cave.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked the group as Tornado walked inside the cave entrance.

"Oh! I'll find out" M'gann said and her eyes glowed red as she tried to read Red Tornado's mind.

Suddenly she realised that it was pointless to read an android's mind and she said "Sorry, I forgot, he's a robot, I can't read a robot's mind" she said apologetically.

"Nice try though" Wally said.

"It's best not to try that again" the Dragonborn spoke in his deep and gravelly voice.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Would your mentor like the idea of us reading our supervisors' minds?" the Dragonborn asked.

"Well… no" Robin replied lamely.

"Well how about Superboy, Dragonborn and I show you around the cave, since we live here" M'gann suggested looking at Dragonborn and Superboy.

"Don't look at me" Superboy said holding his hands up, the Dragonborn shrugged his shoulders.

"I like the sound of a private tour" Wally said insinuatingly as he eyed M'gann and brought himself closer to her, the Dragonborn almost sighed frustration as he smelt the hormones coming off Wally.

"_If this boy acts like this on a mission, we'd all be dead"_ The warrior thought as the group moved inside the cave.

M'gann then started the tour of the cave "This is the briefing room where we'll get missions" she said and as she talked, Kaldur asked Dragonborn

"May I ask where your friends Odahviing and Barbas are?" Kaldur asked.

"Odahviing's in a land called Colorado, he says it's similar to Skyrim, in terms of weather and the snow storms and mountains hide him easily enough and Barbas should be around the Cave somewhere, sleeping" the Dragonborn replied.

Superboy then spoke up "I smell smoke" he stated.

M'gann's face took on a look of shock and she squeaked "My cookies!" she squeaked and flew down the hallway while the others followed her.

M'gann entered the kitchen and opened the oven door, revealing her cookies burnt to a crisp.

The rest of the team entered the kitchen to see M'gann and her burnt cookies.

"I got the recipe from Grannie Jones on episode 17 of… never mind" M'gann said as she used her telekinesis to levitate the tray onto the bench.

"I'm sure they would've tasted good" Robin said soothingly.

Wally picked up a burnt cookie and ate the cookie, not caring for the charred taste and ash.

"He doesn't seem to mind" Dragonborn said dryly as he watched Wally eat the once edible treat.

"I have a serious metabolism" Wally said as he swallowed the charred cookie.

"I'll make some more then" M'gann said "It's too bad about this batch" she added forlornly.

"It was sweet of you to make them" Kaldur said kindly.

"Thank you Aqualad" M'gann replied.

"Please, we're off duty for now, call me Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short" Kaldur said, Wally trying his hand to be a smooth ladies man said

"I'm Wally, I trust you with my secret identity" Wally said with a grin "Dark glasses over there," he said jerking a thumb towards Robin "Batman's forbidden him to reveal his identity to us" he added with a chuckle, earning a glare from the Boy Wonder.

"Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name since I'm on earth" M'gann said brightly.

Superboy began walking away _"Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you a name too"_

Superboy rounded on M'gann "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he bellowed.

"_What's wrong? I don't understand, everybody on Mars communicates telepathically"_ M'gann said in everyone's minds and they gritted their teeth in pain and grasped their heads.

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur shouted "Things are different on earth. Here, your powers are an invasion of privacy, everybody likes to keep their thoughts to themselves" Kaldur explained.

"Yeah, plus Cadmus's little psychic genomes left a bad taste in Superboy's mind" Wally added.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to…" M'gann stuttered, trying to apologise.

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled as he left the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room adjacent to the kitchen.

The Dragonborn got past his headache from M'gann's psychic invasion and he looked at Superboy carefully _"He has anger issues that could make an Orc Berserker look tame"_ he thought.

M'gann hung her head forlornly "Hello, Megan!" she uttered brightly, her head snapping back up "I know what we can do!" she said in a cheerful voice and she began to soar out of the kitchen and the others followed her bar Superboy.

"Superboy, please?" M'gann asked, peeking her head into the living room.

"Don't talk to me" Superboy replied coldly, M'gann looked down sadly; Superboy noticed this and followed after the others. M'gann smiled and followed after.

Going down a few corridors, they came to the hangar bay and came across a strange sight.

"Check it out! It's my Martian Bio-Ship" M'gann said proudly.

In front of them was a large oval with purple streaks.

"Cute. Not very aerodynamic but cute" Wally said.

"It's resting silly, I'll wake it" M'gann said and her eyes glowed red and the large oval, then changed shape and morphed into an alien looking flying ship.

The Dragonborn's eyes widened and he said "Fascinating" he mumbled.

Everyone boarded the ship and seats rose up from the deck, everyone took a seat and seatbelts automatically strapped them in.

M'gann who was in the pilot's seat spoke "Red Tornado, please open the hanger bay" she said.

The hangar bay doors opened and the bio-ship immediately flew out and over the city.

"Wow, incredible!" Robin exclaimed as he looked out the window.

Wally was too busy staring at M'gann and said "She sure is" he said, M'gann looked at him oddly.

"Uh… the ship, which is commonly referred to as 'she'" Wally said hurriedly, trying to save a little face, Dragonborn shook his head at Wally's actions which were being dominated by his hormones rather than his brains.

Kaldur was talking to Superboy "I may not have psychic powers but I can tell what you're thinking; you overreacted and you don't know how to apologise" Kaldur whispered to Superboy, who just looked at M'gann with no emotion on his face.

"Just say sorry" Kaldur said as Superboy broke off his staring at M'gann, the Dragonborn nodded and said "I agree with Kaldur, simply saying sorry to M'gann will have a great impact and make up for what you did" he said, Superboy merely looked at his feet, obviously thinking hard.

"Hey! How about you show us your shape-shifting powers" Robin said.

M'gann smiled and stood up out of the pilot seat and her physical body and her clothes changed to and exact lookalike of Robin but with big difference, this Robin was female.

M'gann then changed shape to a female Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong to think that I'm hot?" Wally asked out loud.

"Yes" Dragonborn deadpanned.

"Impressive but you do know it's not gonna fool anyone with that right?" Robin said.

"Changing into boys is harder" M'gann said.

"What about your clothes? They changed when you changed" Kaldur said.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands" M'gann said brightly.

"As long as they're the only ones" Superboy muttered, M'gann looked down at that.

"Can you pass through solid walls like Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique" M'gann replied.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through solid objects" Robin stated, he then jerked his head towards Wally "When he tries it, gets a nosebleed" he chuckled.

"Dude!" Wally hissed.

"Here's something I can do camouflage mode" M'gann said and she immediately turned invisible on the spot.

Suddenly a radio transmission sounded through the Bio-Ship _"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. Sending you coordinates"_ Red Tornado's voice said.

"Received, adjusting course" M'gann said, seating herself back in the pilot seat and adjusted the ship's course.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again" Robin muttered.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy and you met the Dragonborn there, maybe we'll find out what caused the alert" M'gann said.

Superboy spoke up "Uh… I think I know the cause" he said pointing out the window; a large twister zoomed through the parking lot and headed towards the ship, M'gann steered the ship out of the way and landed in a safe spot out of immediate danger.

Everyone jumped out of the ship.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Kaldur asked turning to look at the younger boy, but the boy in question was no longer there and in the distance a mischievous laugh was heard.

"He was just here!" M'gann cried.

The Dragonborn then put two fingers to his lips and whistled, putting a little of the Thu'um behind it, calling for Thunder; hoof beats were heard and a bright flash of light brought the immense horse to the area.

Digging through the saddlebags, the werewolf brought out Hircine's Claw and unsheathed it and took out a pair of Daedric daggers.

The group then ran into the factory and saw Robin flung into a pillar by a gust of wind.

"Who's your friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough" Robin replied pulling himself up from the ground.

Then a deep robotic voice sounded out "My apologies. You may address me as Mister Twister" said the voice and stepping out in front of them was an immense red and black robot wearing an off white scarf around its lower face.

Superboy charged at Mister Twister, who quickly countered by sending a gust of wind at him, throwing him to the wall. The other teens looked at each other uncertainly but they were confident enough to take on Mister Twister and charged forward.

However the Dragonborn hung back, analysing the situation, many times in battle warriors unlike him charged forward such as his housecarl Lydia, but the werewolf was careful about his battles, you'd never charge forward at an opponent bigger than you unless you had some weapon, spell or tactic to take them out.

The warrior then quickly and stealthily moved to the back while Twister taunted the other teens.

"What a shame! I was expecting to be battling a real hero, not children. Don't you have any adult supervision? I find your presence quite disturbing" Twister taunted.

"Well I hate to see you disturbed, but let's see how you feel when we kick your ass!" Robin cried.

M'gann used her telekinesis to make a container above Twister open and blow steam onto him, Superboy charged forward again but the steam cleared in time for Mister Twister to send him right into M'gann with a small tornado. Robin and Kaldur charged forward only for two tornados to send them flying into each other.

"Indeed, that was quite disturbing but I remember there being six of you" Mister Twister said.

"Right behind you" Dragonborn growled and he slashed at Twister's face as he turned to look at the warrior; the Daedric Lord of the Hunt's personal artefact/weapon was made of far superior metal than anything in this realm, so the blow to Mister Twister's face was almost catastrophic and took out almost half his face.

Mister Twister recovered enough to send a gust of wind towards the warrior and he said "Interesting, you seem to possess some margin of skill to injure me" Twister said as he clutched his maimed face plate.

"Nice shot!" Robin exclaimed excitedly, the Dragonborn got up from where the gust of wind sent him and replied "Fight now, celebrate later" he grunted as Mister Twister flew up out of the building.

"The hunt is on" the Dovahkiin growled and ran out of the building to follow his mechanical prey and the rest of the team followed after.

The Dragonborn sighted Wally who was waking up "What did you do to my team!?" Wally shouted at Twister.

"Embarrassed them largely" Twister replied smugly and sent a twister to blow Wally into the werewolf.

As they were knocked into the air, they were suddenly caught by an invisible force "I've got you guys" M'gann said as she levitated the Dragonborn and Wally to the ground.

"I thought you all would've learned your limitations by now" Twister said loudly as he hovered above them.

"What do you want?" Kaldur shouted at Mister Twister.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a _real_ hero" Twister replied.

"Read his mind, find a weak point!" Kaldur shouted to M'gann.

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to read other's minds" M'gann said.

"It's fine with the bad guys!" Robin cried, M'gann's eyes glowed as she began to read Twister's mind and concentrated.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Of course, Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise, how many androids control tornadoes?" M'gann said.

"Red Tornado sent us here" said Kaldur.

"He said we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy!" Robin added.

"Speedy called it; we're a joke!" Wally cried.

The Dragonborn however wasn't so sure that it was Red Tornado as he said "No. It's too obvious to be Tornado and even I don't know all the superheroes and villains" he said but the others ignored him as they walked up to Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted.

"So let's end this" Kaldur said.

"Yes, let's" Twister said and grey clouds began to swirl around him.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!" Kaldur shouted.

Lightning began to form in the clouds and crackled around Twister, Wally spoke up "Uh… Can Red Tornado do that?" he asked.

"You think I'm Red Tornado, how… amusing" Twister said and he directed a lightning bolt onto the ground in front of the team and the force of the explosion blew them away; Superboy was unfazed by the lightning and he ripped off the remains of his jacket and super-leaped up into the air to punch Twister. Twister shot the Kryptonian clone with a bolt of lightning and sent him crashing to the ground.

M'gann awoke and contacted the Bio-ship and had it cover the team with its cloaking device.

"Very well, I won't deny that you children have power but playing hide and seek with you will not help my objective, so stay concealed. If you can trump me again, I will show no mercy" Twister said and flew off.

Once he was gone, the others recovered.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the Bio-ship between us" M'gann said.

Superboy punched the ground and bellowed "And that's supposed to be alright?!" he marched over to M'gann and yelled at her "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Tornado!" he accused angrily.

The Dragonborn then stood up and placed the blade of Claw at Superboy's neck and spoke in an even voice "Calm down" he said evenly but there was a warning undertone to his voice, Superboy just glared at him over his shoulder.

Kaldur immediately tried to defuse the situation "M'gann didn't do it on purpose" he said.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened" Robin said.

"You're still inexperienced, hit the showers, we'll take it from here" Wally said.

"I was just trying to be part of the team" M'gann said sadly.

"Stay out of the way" Superboy almost snarled but the Dragonborn gave him a look that basically said 'Yell at M'gann again, you die' Superboy just glared at him as he and the other three boys ran off to find Twister.

"I was just trying to be part of the team" M'gann said as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

The Dragonborn said "It was a simple mistake, anyone could've made it, even our so called experienced veterans over there could've made it and we all make mistakes at least once in our lives" he said as he gently laid a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Really?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, even me now c'mon let's go find the others" the warrior said.

The two of them got on board the Bio-ship and flew up into the air to find signs of Twister and the others.

"Maybe we should call in Tornado, this enemy seems to have powers similar to his" the Dragonborn said.

"Good idea, Miss Martian to Red Tornado" M'gann started to explain the situation to Red Tornado "We really need your help" she finished.

"_If I intervened, it would not help matters; still it is an odd coincidence that this Mister Twister shares my elemental abilities and immunity to telepathy"_ Red Tornado said over the intercom.

"Hello Megan! I've got it!" M'gann said.

_Meanwhile at the Happy Barbour Docks…_

The boys had caught up to Twister who was laying waste to them at the docks.

Robin had tried to throw bombs but Twister simply blew them away, Superboy charged head-on but was blown away by a gust of wind and deposited into a house that Kaldur was blown into earlier.

Wally and Robin hid behind some debris and Wally noticed that Robin had his utility belt slung over his shoulder "You had your utility belt on you the whole time?" he asked.

"Never leave the cave without it" Robin said smirking.

Suddenly M'gann's voice spoke in their minds _"Listen to me, all of you"_ M'gann thought.

"What did we tell you!" Superboy shouted.

"_I know, I messed up but I have an idea, just trust me"_ M'gann thought.

"Drop me on Twister from up here, I'll get the drop on him" the Dragonborn said, M'gann opened the hatch with her ship in camouflage mode.

The werewolf jumped out of the ship with his Daedric dagger in his hands and let gravity do its work; Twister didn't notice him until too late and the onyx metal of the warrior's blades sliced into the chest of the android, the Dragonborn then jumped away from Twister before any counter attack could be made.

The boys were about to execute their plan when Red Tornado flew in on the scene.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly I was wrong" Tornado said.

"But we have a plan now!" Robin shouted but Tornado shot him down "This subject is not up for debate" he said.

The boys then walked away dejectedly.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up" Twister said smugly.

"I'm here now, so let us start" Tornado replied and sent a twister at Twister who moved back and countered with a twister of his own.

"We are evenly matched" Tornado commented.

"No, we're not" Mister Twister said and shot some lightning at Tornado who dodged it but the lightning made a nearby boat explode and the explosion knocked Tornado to the ground.

"Remain still android, the reprogramming won't take long" Twister said as wires snaked out of his hands and plugged themselves into Tornado's head.

Tornado suddenly grabbed the cables, his head turning into M'gann's "Longer than you think" she said.

Twister was caught by surprised as Wally span around in a circle mimicking the effect of a twister and struck Twister, Superboy grabbed Twister by the arm and punched two holes in him before throwing him into the water.

Kaldur swam up to Twister and struck him with an anchor, his eel tattoos generating electricity, destroying Twister's arm and the force of Kaldur's blow sending him out of the water and onto the board walk. M'gann telekinetically lifted Twister up and ripped his other arm apart as Robin threw some bombs and the Dragonborn flung a fireball at Twister.

Twister fell to the ground and falling out of his chest was a scrawny brown haired man

"Foul, I call foul!" he cried.

M'gann lifted a large rock over him and dropped it on him.

"M'gann! No!" Kaldur shouted but it was too late, the rock crushed the driver of the Twister suit.

Everybody just stared at M'gann in horror at what she had done.

Robin was the first to react

"I don't know what they taught you on Mars, but here we don't execute our enemies!" he shouted angrily.

"You said you'd trust me" M'gann replied as she lifted the rock off the remains to reveal the driver of the robot was an android "That's why I couldn't read his mind" she added.

Wally picked up an eyeball from the remains of the android.

"Cool, souvenir" he said with a smile.

"We should've had more faith in you" Kaldur said apologetically.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked?" Wally joked.

"Ignore him, we're glad you're on the team" Robin said.

"Thanks, me too" M'gann replied with a relieved smile on her face.

_Back in Mount Justice…_

"Clearly this android was designed to sabotage you" Kaldur said to Tornado as they looked over the remains of Mister Twister and his android driver.

"Agreed" Tornado replied.

"Is that why you didn't come to help us?" M'gann asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my responsibility to solve your problems, nor should you solve mine" Tornado said as he turned to exit the room.

"But if you're in danger…" M'gann started.

"Consider this matter closed" Tornado replied as he left the room.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in to help" Wally muttered.

"I guess if we're gonna need a babysitter, a cold heartless one is just what we need" Robin muttered.

"Inaccurate. I do have a heart, carbon steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing" Tornado's voice said from down the hallway.

The Dragonborn snickered slightly as Robin said that he would try to be more accurate.

"Speedy was so wrong about this" Wally said.

"This team might actually work out" Kaldur said as they started to exit the room.

Superboy was the last to leave when he looked at M'gann and said a simple word

"Sorry" he said, making up for what he did and said to her earlier.

_To be continued…_


End file.
